


A Day In The Life Of Natasha Romanoff, S.H.I.E.L.D Agent & Overall Badass

by infinitysarah



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: And Clint & Laura, Auntie Nat is the best, F/M, I Wish This Was Canon, Natasha is so sweet, Nat’s morning routine, Pure MCU Fluff, She is bffs with Steve and Sam, but also a badass, mentions of the red room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 16:55:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14898390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinitysarah/pseuds/infinitysarah
Summary: We often hear about the Avengers saving the world, but we never hear about their normal daysIt’s April 13th, and Natasha has the day off and can do whatever she wants without worrying about saving other people’s asses.





	A Day In The Life Of Natasha Romanoff, S.H.I.E.L.D Agent & Overall Badass

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something random that I thought about, so I decided to make it a story. Enjoy!

\- April 13th; 7am.

Dingggg! Dingggg! Natasha’s alarm rang.

“Seven already?” Nat mumbled to herself. Although she went to bed around 11, she didn’t fall asleep until close to 2. Now she was paying the price. 

Grumpily, Natasha pulled back the ebony covers of her queen sized bed and stood up. She looked at herself in the mirror near the bed. She was wearing black shorts that barely covered her ass and no top. It was 70+ degrees in her apartment, so who could blame her? Nat threw on her dark purple robe that Clint had gotten her for her 27th birthday and went into the joint living room-kitchen area to make coffee.

After putting the Keurig cup into the machine, she went to look out the large glass door. Brooklyn was really beautiful in the morning. When she was in Russia, Nat hardly ever got to look out windows. Her days back then consisted of mostly dancing her ass off and practicing her shooting, with some food and sleep in between. No friends, no permanent home, no gorgeous mornings like this one. The day she was taken to S.H.I.E.L.D. by Clint Barton was truly the best day of her life, whether she wanted to admit it or not. Since then she met Director Fury, Phil, Maria, and her 4 other teammates whom she loved dearly. Well, maybe not Stark, but Steve, Thor, and Bruce were pretty cool. 

Nat sometimes wondered what would’ve happened to her had she not been taken to the U.S. Most likely she’d still be killing random people for personal gain and sleeping around with creepy Russian dudes for money. She would be living in some shady, broken-down living area (to call it a home would be generous) with some other people, struggling to get enough food and sleep to survive. 

The sound of coffee pouring into her mug pulled Natasha out of her thoughts. She waited a minute so the beverage cooled down before fixing it to her liking. Contrary to popular belief, Natasha hated black coffee. She loaded her morning drink with caramel and vanilla creamer (the one she used depended on the day), pure sugar, whole milk, and whipped cream. It tastes delicious, and it has the perfect amount of caffeine so she can properly function each morning. 

For breakfast Nat took two soft tortillas and spread peanut butter onto them. Then she cut up a honey crisp apple and put the slices into the peanut butter. When every slice was carefully placed, she rolled up the tortillas and eat them like burritos. Healthy, yet yummy and satisfying. Much better than that bland ass cereal Steve eats or Stark’s fancy avocado toast shit. 

\- April 13th; 8:30am

When she finished eating her breakfast and reading the newspaper, Nat continued her daily routine and took a hot shower. She washed her bright red hair with some expensive curly hair solution that Pepper suggested to her. It was definitely costly, but it worked really well and didn’t affect Nat’s hair color or curls. 

Then came Nat’s favorite morning activity: doing her makeup. While she was in Russia she learned many tricks and got really good at doing her makeup, especially eyeliner. First Natasha put a pale foundation on and blended it out with her fingers. Then she skillfully did a light smoky eye that showed off her gorgeous light blue orbs. Since her face had a natural glow, Nat put on just a bit of highlighter and skipped the blush. To top it off, she put on some blood red lipstick that almost matched her hair.

Makeup was basically the only part of her appearance that Natasha cared about. She quickly brushed her hair and put on some black leggings and a green tank top, then she was out the door to go run some errands.

\- April 13th; 9:30am.

“Well that was an unexpectedly long trip to the store,” Nat thought as she walked out of Target with a bigger bag than she originally anticipated. She only meant to get some conditioner, pasta, milk, and bread, but she also came out with nail polish, a black leather jacket, a lamp, a new mug, a bunch of scrunchies, and a Black Sabbath album. Whoops. 

She drove back to her apartment to drop off her items and to change into a pair of running shorts and a sports bra. Before she left she also grabbed a water bottle and put her normal clothes into a duffel bag. Then she took off to go to the gym.

The exercise area she went to when she wasn’t training was pretty nice and not too crowded. Natasha started with some weights, then did some cardio workouts, and after that she went back to the weights to increase how much she could lift. Lastly, she went on the treadmill to run. She did close to a 5k at a pace of 16pmh. Not bad for a normal Saturday morning. Nat changed her clothes and then went to meet Pepper at the mall to do some shopping.

\- April 13th; 12:30pm.

Pepper had left the mall to go help Tony with whatever shit he was currently working on. Now it was past lunch time, and Natasha was starving. The closest thing to her was Panera Bread. Their food is good, but lowkey expensive.

“What the heck,” Nat thought. “Might as well treat myself on my day off.”

She ended up ordering French onion soup and Caesar salad. She also needed something sweet after her workout, so she got a cinnamon as well. And boy, was that meal delicious. Normally Natasha doesn’t get the chance to have some time to take herself out for lunch, so it was really nice for that to happen for a change. She loves her friends, but every women has to have at least some alone time. 

\- April 13th; 3pm.

Alone time is nice, but everyone needs to see their friends every so often. After her lunch, Natasha decided to go visit Clint and Laura on their farm. It’s been over a week since she’s seen the three Barton kids.

When Nat walked in the door, Lila and Cooper immediately greeted her with a huge hug. Laura followed the two older kids with baby Nathaniel.

“Hey Nat! Good to see you!” Laure beamed. She was a pretty woman; average height, long brunette hair, not too big or small. She and Nathaniel had the same dark green-brown eyes that sparkled in the sunshine. Cooper looked a like Laura, but Lila resembled Clint more.

“You too! I couldn’t possibly go another day without seeing my favorite niece and nephews!” 

“Clint is out in the barn so-“

“I’m right here!” Clint cut his wife off as he walked in the door. “Sup Natasha.” 

Natasha stayed at the Barton’s for a few hours talking with Clint and Laura and playing with the kids. Lila drew another picture for her, this time of the ocean, complete with blue waves and fascinating sea creatures. If Nat was able to have kids, she would want them to be like Clint’s.

\- April 13th; 6pm.

As she was driving back to Brooklyn from the farm, Nat’s stomach growled. It had been 5 and a half hours since she had eaten, and now it was dinner time. She figured she’d probably just eat some of the pasta she bought at the store earlier. Nat pulled into the apartment building parking lot and made her way to her apartment.

While she was walking down the hallway, Natasha’s phone started beeping. She looked down to see that Steve had texted her.

Captain Grandpa: Hey Nat, Sam and I are having a movie night at his place and eating pizza, wanna come?

Agent Romanoff: Sure, be there in a few.

So Nat turned around and walked down to where she came, jumped in her car, and headed for Sam’s place. 

\- April 13th; 6:20pm.

“Yo Romanoff! You showed up!” Sam Wilson yelled as soon as Natasha walked in the door. Steve had his mouth stuffed with pizza, so he just waved.

“Hey gentlemen, what’re we watching?” Nat asked.

“Mean Girls.”

Natasha rolled her eyes, but secretly she loved that movie. Steve put the dvd in the Blu-ray player and pressed play. Natasha got herself a few slices of pepperoni pizza and a breadstick and watched the movie with interest. After Mean Girls was over, they watched Star Wars, Clueless, and Ferris Bueller. Later on in the night Steve made popcorn. Overall the three “bffs” had a fun night.

\- April 13th; 12am.

Steve was barely awake, and Sam was passed out on the floor right next to the couch. Natasha decided that it was probably time to head home since she had to train tomorrow. 

When she got home, Natasha set her alarm for 8:00 so she could at least sleep in a bit. Then she took off her makeup and hopped in the shower. After she was done washing and drying her hair, Nat put on her short black shorts and got under the covers of her bed. 

That night, before falling asleep, Natasha thought about how grateful she was to hav so many great friends and an opportunity to work for one of the best agencies in the world. Her life was great.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this! Comments and kudos are much appreciated:)


End file.
